La Mélodie de l'Ange
by Eklypse
Summary: Natsuki n'est pas ce que l'on pourrait apeller un humain 'standart'. Shizuru est probablement plus humaine qu'il en paraît. Une histoire avec un brin de surnaturel et bien sur... ShizNat ! ;
1. Chapter 1

Voila quelques temps que cette histoire me trotte dans la tête…

Il y a du drame… ? Certainement.

Il y a du surnaturel… ? Tout à fait

Il y a du Shiznat… ? Naturellement !

Ne vous attendez pas à un coup de foudre au premier regard par contre…

J'ai tellement l'habitude de lire en anglais que j'en oubli parfois mon français. Et comme je n'ai pas de ''Beta'' pour pointer mes erreurs du doigt… faut vivre avec ;) Si la job vous intéresse, je suis disponible pour discussion ;)

Dans cette fan fiction, je reprends les traits physiques de nos deux jeunes dames préférées. Pour le reste, on verra bien. Il s'agit d'une histoire de notre temps. Aucune ''Himes''. Aucun ''Child''.

Sur ce, bonne lecture. Oh… je n'ai pas l'intention de faire une histoire courte alors… si je suis lente dans mes uptdates, venez me secouer un peu lol

Eklypse

_____

**La Mélodie de l'Ange**

**Chap. 1**

Pour le commun des mortels, ce café-restaurant n'avait rien d'attirant pour quiconque regardait de l'extérieur. Par contre, lorsque les courageux osaient franchir le seuil de la porte, ils étaient charmés dès le premier instant.

À la fois d'une modernité surprenante tout en étant antique, l'ambiance du Blue Angel donnait cette impression de doux confort enroulé dans une grosse couverture chaude un soir près des flammes scintillantes.

Dans un coin se tenait sagement quelques tables de billards dont le dessous laisser transpercer une faible lumière à la couleur du ciel étoilé. Non loin, un énorme comptoir de bois sculpté de plusieurs dessins d'origine inconnu embrassait les diverses bouteilles d'alcools qui s'admiraient dans diverses miroirs. Suivait ensuite quelques petites tables d'une simplicité désarmante avec pour compagnons de grosses chaises massives d'un cuir noir.

Face à cela ce trouvait plusieurs divan-banquettes avec de plus grandes tables pour ceux qui désiraient prendre un repas ou pour bavarder en groupe.

Et pour gardiens de tout ces biens, un énorme foyer vitré au milieu de la place avec pour seul compagnon, ce bon vieux jubox diversifiant ces goûts du classique au métal.

Elle aimait ce lieu. Elle qui ne voyait aucun intérêt à s'attacher à un endroit en particulier avait été agréablement surprise du résultat suite à l'acharnement de Mai à faire quelque chose. Oh bien sur, elle avait été claire dès le départ qu'elle n'y investirait pas beaucoup de temps.

C'était il y a deux ans.

Derrière son bar, elle avait prit l'habitude de se distraire en regardant les gens interagir entre eux. Cette manière dont les humains créaient des rapprochements avec tant effort et qui, en moins de quelques instants, pouvaient se défaire de façon si subit. De sa manière de voir les choses, Natsuki lui arrivait de trouver cela plutôt drôle. L'évolution des générations n'était en réalité d'un éternellement recommencement accompagné des nouvelles technologies.

Cette soirée n'y faisait pas exception. Les gens, entraient, restaient un temps et repartaient. _Tout le monde finit par partir. Personne ne reste._ C'est ainsi qu'elle voyait les choses, et ce, bien malgré l'obstination de Mai. Il y avait bien ces clients réguliers, mais même eux, avec le temps, trouvaient d'autres occupations.

'' Hey Natsuki ! '' Mai s'approcha du bar, calpin de note en main.

'' Hmmm…''

'' J'aurais besoin de deux spécial Blue et… '' Quelques pages se tourna. '' Oh et, tu voudrais bien apporter un thé à la dame qui a son portable sur la petite table ? '' Perdue dans ses notes, la rousse ne porta pas attention au froncement de sourcil de la barman.

Elle n'aimait pas devoir entrer en contact avec les gens. Ce forcer à dire 'Bonjour, ça va' lorsque l'on n'avait pas réellement envie de le dire était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris. Natsuki ne voyait pas l'utilité d'agir ainsi, pour elle s'était une forme de mensonge et elle en avait bien assez comme ça dans sa longue vie.

Mai releva la tête à ce moment précis pour apercevoir l'air buté de sa coéquipière du Blue Angel. Elle n'était pas surprise de cette réaction. Natsuki était… _Natsuki, tout simplement. _Elle avait mit du temps à comprendre ce type de comportement. Elle-même étant ce que l'on pouvait appeler une ''easy person'' à qui parler, à l'opposée de celle-ci. Après des années ou l'amitié s'était développée en un lien de confiance solide, Mai avait fait ses devoirs et décomposés en plusieurs facettes la personnalité de son amie. Certaines l'avaient d'ailleurs surprise. D'autres étaient devenu compréhensible à mesure que Natsuki s'était dévoilée. Mais malgré ces 30 ans de vie commune, est restait parfois sans voie à certains comportements de celle-ci.

'' Tu ne mourras pas de parler à UNE seule personne ce soir. '' Dit-elle en souriant avant de repartir avec ses boissons laissant une femme seule et désemparée.

_Si justement. _Elle était suspicieuse. Cette 'Miss Viola' comme l'avait appelé Mai venait depuis exactement 2 semaines à tout les soirs. Au début, Natsuki n'y avait pas porté grand attention mais à mesure que les soirs s'écoulaient, elle avait observé la 'dame' entrer, faisant tourner la tête de plusieurs clients sur son passage. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir attirer l'attention et cela semblait jouer contre elle qu'elle le souhaite ou non. Était-ce cette démarche à la fois féline et douce ? Ou ce corps qui se déplaçait avec grâce et légèreté ? Ce corps qui semblait apporter sur son passage la jalousie à plusieurs femmes dans le café-restaurant ? Son visage fin de porcelaine à la couleur crémeuse apportait un étrange contraste avec les délicates et petites lunettes fumées, ne laissant pas transparaître ces yeux. La première réaction de Natsuki avait été de trouver cela extrêmement stupide de venir dans un endroit ou la lumière était déjà relativement basse avec des lunettes de soleils. Mais il y avait autre chose. Un ressentit. _Si seulement elle enlèverait ces lunettes, je pourrais faire le tour en quelques secondes. _Quelque chose sonnait faux lorsqu'elle l'observait et elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de quoi il s'agissait.

Avec un soupir, elle s'approcha de cette 'dame', thé à la main.

Shizuru se sentit observé et releva la tête de son écran de portable pour voir venir une jeune femme à la longue chevelure noire, avec une tasse de thé. À peine avait-elle posée son regard sur elle, qu'elle aperçue du coin de l'œil un homme s'avancer vers celle-ci qui n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot qu'il reçu un ''non'' catégorique et sans retour possible. Le regard de cette jeune femme n'avait pas quitté un instant le but de sa retraite du bar. Shizuru eu un petit sourire au coin en regardant l'homme repartir, penaude. Il semblait y avoir mit tout son courage qu'il n'avait même pas eu droit à un seul regard.

Lorsqu'elle releva de nouveau les yeux vers l'inconnue, elle eu la surprise de ce retrouver face à face avec un regard d'une profondeur qui lui coupa l'usage de la parole. La couleur de ceux-ci était tout simplement magnifique. D'un vert à la fois pâle et foncé, ils lui rappelaient ces prairies lointaines de son enfance. Qu'elle ne fut pas son étonnement d'entendre une voix rauque parler.

'' Pourquoi porter des lunettes de soleils en pleine soirée ?! '' Natsuki voulait comprendre. Ce comportement n'avait aucune logique pour elle.

''Ara… ? '' Elle ne s'était définitivement pas attendue à cette question. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'eux le temps d'élaborer.

'' Kuga Natsuki !! As-tu réellement demandé… Veux tu bien te redressée ! Vraiment… je suis sincèrement désolée Miss Viola. Il semblerait que mon amie ici présente ne connaissent aucunement les bonnes manières '' Mai avait vu la scène de loin et en voyant la démarche déterminée de la barman n'avait eu le temps d'intervenir à temps.

Shizuru reprit rapidement sa contenance_. _Devant elle se trouvait une jeune femme dans la vingtaine à l'allure décontractée mais d'une beauté mystérieusement enivrante.

Natsuki remarqua la décontenance subtile de la 'dame' mais n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Encore une fois, ces lunettes lui barraient le chemin. En osant les épaules, elle fit demi-tour et retourna derrière son bar.

Celle qui portait les lunettes en question la suivit du regard un instant avant de retourner la tête vers une rousse qui s'excusait toujours. '' Ne vous inquiété pas, aucun mal n'a été fait. ''

_Natsuki, nous allons avoir une discussion et un cours 101 ce soir du 'comment aborder un client'. _'' Veuillez accepter nos excuse et laissez nous vous offrir vos boissons… '' Un silence. '' Elle n'a pas… '' Un autre silence. '' Je vais aller chercher votre thé… '' Mai leva les yeux au ciel, mais avec le sourire en suivant les traces de son amie.

*

Les heures passèrent sans que Shizuru n'y prête réellement attention. L'ambiance chaleureuse du Blue Angel lui apportait une sensation qu'elle avait rarement connue dans ces 26 dernières années. _Peut-être même est-ce la première fois… _Et elle y savourait chaque instant. La découverte de cet endroit avait été par pur hasard, désirant avoir une boisson chaude et passant par la.

Cette nuit était pourtant une nuit qui la laissait perplexe. Quelque chose d'allait pas. _Mon temps est peut-être venu… _Elle allait mourir. C'était aussi simple que cela. Si ce n'était pas par la main de l'homme, se serait tout bonnement par sa maladie.

Lorsqu'elle finit par fermer son portable, elle fit un rapide tour de l'endroit.

Elle était la dernière cliente.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit son étrange barman terminer de ranger les derniers verres avec un air un ne peu plus borné avec une Mai qui semblait lui donner une leçon de vie.

La jeune femme prit une inspiration et se leva péniblement. Rester assise si longtemps n'était jamais quelque chose d'agréable pour elle par la suite.

Un 'Ding Ding' se fit entendre au même moment. Tout en se retournant vers le bruit, elle entendit en voix mentionner la fermeture du Blue Angel. Mais jamais elle n'entendit le reste.

Un homme entra. En apparence, il ressemblait à la moyenne des gens. Ni trop beau, ni trop laid. Une personne comme une autre. Le noir semblait être sa couleur préféré, y étant habillé des pieds à la tête. Mais ce qui faisait en sorte qu'on lui portait attention était ce qu'il dégageait.

Une sombre froideur, cet homme était en mission.

Et sa cible était Shizuru.

Celle-ci respira calmement. '' Est-ce mon père qui vous envoi Kiros ? ''

L'homme sembla surpris, prit au dépourvu par l'attitude de la jeune femme. Il comprit en un instant qu'elle savait très bien la raison de sa venue. Il avait vu cette enfant grandir. Il l'avait vu devenir une femme. Une très belle femme intelligente, alerte, attentive et pourtant si distante à mesure que les années s'écoulaient. Lorsqu'il avait reçu l'ordre de supprimer cet 'enfant', le choc avait été immense dans son cœur, mais les ordres étaient les ordres. Et s'il pouvait offrir un dernier cadeau à cette jeune femme, se serait de lui offrir une mort dans la dignité. '' Oui signora. ''

Dans un geste lasse, Shizuru avança une main vers son visage et entreprit de retirer ses lunettes tout en parlant. '' Toute échec doit être supprimé. Tel est la devise des Fujino. '' Un goût amère s'installa en elle. Elle laissa tomber les lunettes au sol et fixa Kiros dans les yeux.

Il en perdit son souffle. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait les yeux de la jeune femme. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle avait porté des verres fumés. La seule raison mentionnée avait été que celle-ci avait un regard sensible à la lumière. Mais ce qu'il vit la le laissa abasourdit. '' Miss Fujino… vos yeux. La couleur du sang… comment est-ce… ''

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un sourire sans émotion, vide. '' Si ce n'est pas de toi Kiros, je mourrai par moi-même. Mes jours sont comptés. Je suis malade. '' Du revers de la main, elle remit ses cheveux vers l'arrière. '' La vie est étrangement faite. Père n'aurait eu qu'à attendre et son échec serait disparu par lui-même. '' Un court silence suivit et elle s'avança de quelques pas. '' Qu'est-ce que la douleur ? Qu'est-ce que n'est pas la douleur ? J'aurais aimé trouver une réponse, comprendre pourquoi la vie m'a infliger ce fardeau. Peut-être est-ce que je le mérite. '' Elle fit un nouveau pas et s'inclina légèrement vers l'homme. '' J'accepte la raison de ta présence ici et te demanderait de viser mon cœur. J'ai assez souffert. Ne te sent pas mal d'apaiser mes souffrances, ton geste sera salutaire pour moi.''

Plusieurs interrogations se lisaient sur le visage de l'homme. Jamais il n'avait été mentionné que Miss Fujino avait une maladie incurable. Jamais il n'avait su pourquoi elle avait quitté et laissé tout dernière elle il y a de cela 2 semaines. Tout ce qu'il lui avait été dit était d'éliminer l'échec de la famille Fujino.

Éliminer Shizuru Fujino.

À son tour il s'inclina. Un respect immense s'encra en lui face au courage de cette femme. Plusieurs questions resteraient sans réponse pour lui. Mais tel était la vie chez les Fujino. Il prit une grande inspiration et souleva son bras. Il vit un mince sourire se former sur les lèvres de sa cible et lorsqu'elle fit un petit signe de tête, il pesa sur la détente. Puis, il se retourna et quitta les lieux sans un regard en arrière. Il ne manquant jamais sa cible.

*

Avant même que l'homme entre dans le Blue Angel, Natsuki avait fait taire Mai en levant la main et s'était tournée vers leur dernière cliente. Elle la vit se lever et attendre. Quoi ? Elle n'aurait sut dire, mais elle ressentit cette sensation. _La mort. _Ces mots résonnèrent dans son esprit comme un éclair transperçant le ciel.

Et puis, l'homme entra. Par réflexe, elle entendit Mai mentionner la fermeture mais ce qui s'en suivit ensuite lui fit comprendre qu'il avait une raison bien précise d'être ici.

Des paroles furent échangées entre les deux personnes et dans un petit bruit, les lunettes touchèrent le sol.

Tel une bourrasque de vent, Natsuki eu l'impression d'être transpercée de milles poignards, plus douloureux les uns que les autres.

Cette douleur… cette souffrance. _Cela vient d'elle. Comment parvient-elle à vivre ainsi ? Comment parvient-elle a rester debout ? _D'une main ferme, elle empêcha Mai d'intervenir. Ce n'était pas leurs droits. Ces deux humains avaient des choses à régler.

Les paroles de la jeune femme la bouleversèrent. Jamais elle n'avait croisé un être vivant appréhender la mort avec bienvenu. Avec une acceptation sans le moindre refus.

Comme au ralentit, le coup retentit, l'homme quitta les lieux et la porte se refermât.

*

Shizuru porta la main à son cœur et senti le sang couler, la prenant dans une embrassade mortelle. Au même instant, une larme fit son chemin sur sa joue. De joie… de tristesse, elle n'aurait su dire. Elle savourait ces derniers instants de vie, appréciant la souffrance qui s'évanouissait tranquillement.

Elle tomba à genou, laissant échapper un gémissement.

Deux bras l'attrapèrent de justesse avant de s'effondrer complètement sur le sol.

Natsuki avait bougé sans en être totalement consciente. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le temps, le lieu, la jeune femme. Son regard plongea dans deux pupilles d'un rouge à tenter le diable. _Tant de souffrances… _Les émotions de cette inconnue s'accrochèrent à elle, la bouleversant au plus haut point. Jamais un être ne devrait ressentir cela. Jamais. Alors elle prononça ces mots qu'elle n'avait dit que très rarement '' Aimerais-tu Vivre ? ''

Elle se sentait sombrer. La noirceur s'avançait, menaçante. Elle était assez consciente pour se savoir dans les mains de la barman. Dans un murmure lointain, Shizuru l'entendit. _Aimerais-je vivre… _'' Je ne sais pas ce qu'est de vivre. '' Le souffle lui manquait. '' J'aurais aimé… '' Elle suffoquait, rendant l'usage de la parole extrêmement pénible. '' J'aurais aimé... aimer la vie. ''

_Adieu._

______

Tadammm.. la fin du premier chapitre.

Pas trop perdu ? loll


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà donc le 2ième chap. !

Merci pour les ''reviews'' et ''mp''. Ça fait toujours plaisir Continuez comme ça et je vais finir par rougir loll.

J'ai l'intention de prendre mon temps avec ShizNatz powaa…

Veuillez excuser le manque d'émotion de Shizuru. Vous comprendrez pourquoi au fur et à mesure ;)

Je n'ai pas vraiment quoi que ce soit à dire donc… bonne lecture ;)

Eklypse

___

La Mélodie de l'Ange

Chap. 2

Bom bom…

Bom bom...

Bom bom…

Bom bom...

Ce bruit était dérangeant.

Ce bruit sourd qui semblant vouloir s'amplifier à mesure qu'elle en prenait conscience. Ce n'était pas agréable du tout. On lui avait menti. La mort n'était-elle pas censé être douce et sans douleur après un certain temps ?

Shizuru avait mal. Bien plus mal qu'à l'habitude. Chaque parcelle de son corps criait la souffrance. Elle pouvait sentir le sang circuler dans ses veines douloureusement.

Par moment, une douce caresse froide venait se poser sur son visage, apaisant le temps de quelques précieuses secondes la jeune femme. Était-ce la mort qui la berçait ?

Bom bom…

Bom bom...

Bom bom…

Bom bom...

Non, quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce bruit… _il s'agit de mon cœur._

En un instant, elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un seul coup. Le vertige lui prit. Sa vue semblait hésiter entre la lumière et la noirceur. Une main vint la soutenir derrière son dos et une autre sur son avant bras.

'' Oiii, doucement Miss Viola… euh Fujino. Prenez quelques respires et essayez de calmer le battement de votre cœur. '' Mai ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que la jeune femme se redresse d'un coup et encore moins aussi tôt. Habituellement, il fallait un minimum de 2 jours. _Ça ne fait même pas 36 hrs… bon sens !_

Il fallut quelques instants à Shizuru pour comprendre et ce souvenir de cette voix. _La gérante du Blue Angel…_

''BANG'' Tout lui revint d'un coup.

Kiros.

L'arme à feu.

Son cœur.

Son sang.

Elle prit quelques inspirations, démêlant les images dans sa tête. Insouciamment, elle porta une main à son cœur. Rien. Aucune chaleur. Pas de sang. Elle fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers la personne à ses côtés.

Mai l'avait vu prendre conscience des derniers évènements et attendit.

Rien ne se passa. Surprise, elle fixa son interlocutrice. '' Habituellement, il s'agit du moment où vous devez vous sauver en courant. '' Dit-elle avec un petit sourire. La jeune rousse fut agréablement impressionnée de la rapidité à laquelle cette femme qui avait été tiré dans le cœur reprenait son calme.

Elle n'était pas morte. _Je ne suis pas morte… je vis encore. _C'était un sentiment étrange. Elle n'aurait sut dire si elle était triste ou heureuse. Shizuru prit connaissance de son entourage.

Elle était dans une pièce teintée de vert et bleu. Ni trop clair, ni trop foncé. Simplement doux au regard, relaxant. Le mur derrière sa ''compagne'' du moment était recouvert d'un immense rideau d'un bleu foncé royal imposant qui laissait transparaître quelques traits d'une fenêtre. Non loin, une bibliothèque de bois était accompagnée d'un bureau à la fois massif et léger. Son ordinateur portable l'y attendait sagement. En plus du lit qu'occupait Shizuru, un divan de cuir noir ornait le mur avec une jeune femme allongée dessus. _Un instant… quelqu'un sur le divan ?_

La voix qu'elle avait entendue avant de 'mourir'. La barman. À cet instant, elle entendit Mai parler.

'' Natsuki vous a empêché de mourir. ''

Shizuru reposa son regard sur Mai. Elle aurait pu demander : Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il s'agissait de simples questions. Ses yeux retournèrent vers la forme inerte étendue. '' Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? '' Parler lui était pénible.

'' Miss Fujino…''

'' Shizuru suffira. ''

Mai hocha la tête. '' Elle ira bien. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Natsuki doit récupérée… l'énergie perdue et son corps doit guérir. '' La jeune femme n'aurait su dire si ce qu'elle vit dans son visage était du soulagement ou une inquiétude. _C'est dans des moments comme cela que tu devrais être la Natz ! _Elle s'apprêtait à parler de nouveau mais manqua s'étouffer en entendant ces paroles.

'' Veuillez accepter mes plus humbles excuses pour le tord que je vous ai causé. Dès que je serai en mesure de bouger convenablement, je vous laisserai à vos occupations. '' Shizuru n'arrivait pas à bouger les jambes. Elles étaient lourdes et ne semblaient pas encore avoir reprit vie. Toute cette situation était irréelle pour elle, mais en même temps, rien ne la surprenait. Ces dernières 2 semaines avaient été une source de découverte sans arrêt et ces évènements n'étaient probablement pas les dernières.

Okay, elle ne s'était définitivement pas préparée à ce genre de réaction. Bien malgré elle, elle éclata de rire devant l'absurdité de tout ceci. Elle ne reçue aucune réaction de la jeune femme. '' Vous êtes un étrange personnage Shizuru. ''

'' Ara, je vais prendre cela comme un compliment. '' Étrange ? Oui, elle l'était. Sa vie entière était étrange. La tête lui tourna et elle sentit Mai l'encourager à s'allonger de nouveau.

'' Vous devriez encore vous reposer. Votre corps ne porte plus la balle tirée, mais votre tête n'en a pas encore conscience alors il combat. '' Sa fatigue était visible. Bien malgré elle, Mai ne put qu'admirer la ténacité de cette jeune femme.

Elle ne voulait pas dormir. Pas maintenant. '' Ou est-elle allée ? ''

Il lui fallut quelques instants avant de comprendre qu'elle parlait de la balle. Il serait si facile de mentir. De raconter n'importe quoi. La jeune femme allongée sur le lit semblait si frêle, pâle et sans vie. Et pourtant, même Mai pouvait ressentir cette force, ce courage que Natsuki lui avait dit avoir vu. Elle pointa son amie. '' Elle est en elle. '' De nouveau, elle se tu, attendant des questions qui ne vinrent jamais. La jeune femme rousse la cru endormis mais eu un petit sursaut en se retrouvant fixé par deux rubis lustrés par la douleur et le sommeil. Il y avait bel et biens des questions dans ce regard, mais aussi un respect des limites. Mai comprit que cette Shizuru Fujino ne poserait jamais directement la question. Elle lui sourit. '' Natsuki a en quelques sortes… sortie la balle de votre cœur pour la transmettre dans son propre corps. '' Elle chercha ses mots. _Autant être direct. _'' Vous alliez mourir, mais vous avez dit que vous auriez aimé aimer la vie. C'est ce qu'elle souhaite vous offrir. ''

Ça en était presque naïf. _Du Natsuki tout craché… _

Shizuru écoutait patiemment. Cette concentration lui permettait de s'éloigner quelques peu de sa douleur et elle en était reconnaissante à Mai de continuer.

La jeune rousse n'en revenait pas. Comment était-il humainement possible de resté si neutre face à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. _Voyons voir ou sont tes limites Shizuru. _'' Natsuki est ce que l'on pourrait appeler ''une immortelle''. Je ne sais pas moi-même son âge exact. Expliquer ce qu'elle est est tout aussi difficile. Par respect pour elle, je lui laisse le choix de s'exprimer à ce sujet. '' Toujours aucune réaction de la jeune femme. Mai ne comprenait pas. '' Shizuru… je viens de mentionner que Natsuki est immortelle et tu n'as… aucune réaction. Pourquoi ? '' Elle devait savoir. Les souvenirs de sa propre réaction lui revint en tête et il lui avait fallu plus de 3 semaines avant de le croire ne serait-ce qu'à moitié.

Shizuru se demandait si elle devait être surprise. Elle avait été tellement prise aux dépourvues sur plusieurs choses ces derniers jours que tout ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant était une fatigue dépourvue d'émotions. Elle décida d'y aller franc jeux. Après tout, ces deux jeunes femmes ne lui avaient-elles pas sauvé la vie ? '' Je ne sais pas ce qui est normal et ce qui ne l'ai pas. Mon apprentissage ne m'a jamais permit de distinguer les deux. '' _Qu'est-ce… _un étrange sentiment s'empara d'elle. _Ara… je me sens… embarrassée ?!_

'' Ton apprentissage ?! Voyons, tu vas me dire que tu étais enfermée dans une cage dorée et que tu n'as jamais côtoyé le monde extérieur ?! '' Mai éclata à nouveau de rire. _Je regarde définitivement trop la télévision héhéhé… _'' Tu… '' Ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. La jeune femme à ces côtés semblait… _embarrassée ? _'' Shizuru ? ''

'' Shizuru Fujino. L'enfant prodige de Ryu Fujino est bien réel. Je croyais que cet homme était cinglé… '' Natzuki entreprit de se redresser et s'asseoir sur le divan. '' Je n'avais pas tord. ''

'' Natzuki ! '' Mai entreprit de ce déplacer vers son amie mais fut stopper d'une main.

'' Non Mai. Ne vient pas près de moi. '' Dit-elle dans un murmure. La douleur à sa poitrine était vive. '' Je risque de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler… '' Avec peine, la belle noire tenta de se lever. '' Argh !! '' Elle releva la tête, cherchant un point d'appui et son regard croisa de nouveau deux iris d'un rouge déconcertant.

*

Une personne normalement constituée aurait eu la peur sa vie en voyant ce regard.

Une personne normalement constituée aurait crié d'effroi.

Une personne normalement constituée aurait tremblé de frayeur.

Une personne normalement constituée serait partie en courant.

Shizuru n'était pas une personne tout à fait normale.

Elle dévisageait ouvertement la jeune femme qui prenait peine à se lever. Sans réellement porter attention à ces mouvements, elle se glissa hors du lit. Une petite brise fraiche la caressa mais n'y porta aucune attention. En quelques pars lents, mais fluide, elle se retrouva face à face avec un visage qui commençait à développer une étrange rougeur menaçant de monter à ces joues. Elle vit le visage détourner le regard et la tête mais d'un geste, elle prit le menton fuyard dans sa main.

Le petit cri de surprise qu'elle entendit derrière elle aurait du la stopper. Mais elle n'y porta pas attention. Elle voulait voir.

Shizuru voulait vos ces yeux. Ne devaient-ils pas être verts ? Pourquoi cette étrange blancheur semblait mener un combat sans merci avec la verdure de ces deux iris. Elle-même était consciente que lorsque la douleur remontait à la surface sans merci, ces propres yeux devenaient plus translucides, plus clair, plus… rouge. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que cette jeune femme était en souffrance ?

Une étrange sensation s'empara d'elle. La fatigue refit surface avec vivacité. Shizuru laisse retomber sa main devenue si lourde. Tel un fantôme, la noirceur vint la hanter de nouveau et dans la brume du moment, elle entendit un faible 'gomenasai' avant de succomber et rejoindre les ténèbres.

___

Okay… je trouve ce chapître… ennuyeux lolll.

Mais je devais l'écrire pour mettre en place ma suite qui me trotte dans la tête depuis une semaine.

Avez-vous fait le lien en la fraicheur que Shizuru a ressenti en sortant du lit et la rougeur qui menaçait Natsuki ? Héhéhé

Okay… je suis définitivement fatiguée lol


End file.
